Katarzyna Łaska
Katarzyna Łaska (ur. 26 maja 1979) – wokalistka, aktorka musicalowa i dubbingowa. Życiorys Katarzyna Łaska współpracowała z Teatrem Muzycznym Roma, gdzie zagrała m.in. główną rolę Kim w musicalu Miss Saigon, gościnnie zagrała również w musicalach Fame i Chicago w Teatrze Komedia oraz Marię w West Side Story we wrocławskim Teatrze Muzycznym Capitol. Użyczyła swojego głosu wielu postaciom z seriali i filmów animowanych m.in. zaśpiewała jako Elsa - Królowa Śniegu piosenkę „Mam tę moc” w filmie Kraina lodu. Od 2008 do 2012 roku współpracowała z Jonem Lordem, byłym członkiem grupy Deep Purple śpiewając jako główna wokalistka w „Concerto for Group and Orchestra” m.in. w Polsce, Luksemburgu, Szwajcarii, Niemczech, Korei, Brazylii, Wielkiej Brytanii, Rosji na Węgrzech, Słowacji oraz we Włoszech i Francji. W 2012 roku ukazała się ostatnia płyta Jona Lorda „Concerto for Group and Orchestra” nagrana w Abbey Road Studio w Londynie, gdzie Kasia Łaska zaśpiewała u boku takich artystów jak Bruce Dickinson, Guy Pratt, Steve Morse, Joe Bonamassa, Steve Balsamo. W listopadzie 2013 ukazał się pierwszy utwór „For my love” z solowego projektu wokalistki, SIRLI. W kwietniu 2016 roku urodziła syna Henryka. W październiku 2017 roku wystąpiła gościnnie w programie „Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo” na życzenie Krzysztofa Antkowiaka. Spektakle muzyczne *''Crazy For You'' *''Fame'' – Mabel *''Piotruś Pan'' – dorosła Wendy *''Grease'' – Frenchy *''Miss Saigon'' – Kim *''Chicago'' – June *''Złe zachowanie'' *''West Side Story'' – Maria *''Kofta'' *''Broadway Street The Show'' *''MusicaLove'' *''Les Misérables'' – Fantine Dyskografia *2013 Kraina lodu - Wokal *2013 SIRLI For my love - single *2012 Concerto for Group and Orchestra *2009 Jon Lord Live form Bucharest CD i DVD *2009 Childline Rocks 2009 („Child In Time”)(nie wymieniona) *2008 Markowski & Sygitowicz (chórki) *1998 Fame Filmografia Filmy i seriale *2006: Daleko od noszy – pielęgniarka Kasia *2007: Hela w opałach – matka Bastka (odc. 39) *2010: Hotel 52 – czytelniczka Britty Svensson (odc. 22) Polski dubbing Filmy *1986: Mój mały kucyk *1997: Księżniczka łabędzi II: Tajemnica zamku (wersja TVP) *1997: Rozgadana farma – Jenny *1999: Król i ja – Tuptim *1999: Małe anioły – Jimmy *1999: Przygody Elma w Krainie Zrzęd – Królowa śmieci *2000: Cygańska ballerina – Żona Józefa *2000: Pełzaki w Paryżu – Tommy *2000: Projekt Merkury – Sarah Miller *2000: Wielkanocna przygoda – **Piotrek, **kosmitka VCR, **śpiewająca króliczka *2001: Irlandzkie szczęście – Alexis Lopez *2002: Możemy wygrać – Daisy Salinas *2002: Zostać koszykarką *2003: Konkurs kulinarny – Bridget Simons *2003: Wielka przygoda prosiaczka Wilbura: Sieć Charlotty 2 *2004: Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny *2004: Wirtualny ideał – Loretta Modern *2005: Chłopięca przyjaźń – prezenterka radiowa *2006: Bob budowniczy na Dzikim Zachodzie – Marta *2006: High School Musical – Martha Cox *2006: Kacper: Szkoła postrachu – Mickey (wersja DVD) *2006: Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 *2006: Pamiętniki Barbie – Dawn *2007: Alvin i wiewiórki *2007: Arka Noego – Bruma *2007: Barbie i magia tęczy – Migotka *2007: Barbie jako księżniczka wyspy – Siostra #1 *2007: Betsy Balonówna - Podróż przez Yummi-Land – **Cara Karmel, **Roslyn Różyczka, **Mindy Miętowy Wiórek *2007: High School Musical 2 – Martha Cox *2007: Klub Winx – Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa − Musa *2007: Pradawny ląd: Mądrość przyjaciół *2007: Rycerz Binu – królewna (smoczyca) #2 *2007: Wielkie, złe święta – świnka #2 *2007: Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja – Jedna z generałów *2007: Wskakuj! – Keisha Ray *2008: Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę – Chrysella *2008: Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści – Młoda Katherine *2008: Doraemon i Zielona Planeta – Roku *2008: High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa − Martha Cox *2008: Madagaskar 2 *2008: Mała syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel – Aquata *2008: Opowieści na dobranoc *2008: Pokémon: Giratina i Strażnik Nieba – Shun *2008: Piorun *2008: Viva High School Musical Argentyna – Valeria *2009: Barbie i trzy muszkieterki – Aramina *2009: Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę – Chrysella *2009: Fantastyczny Pan Lis *2009: My Little Pony: Gwiazdka spełnionych życzeń – Cheerilee (pierwsza wersja) *2009: Odlotowe agentki – Mandy *2009: O, kurczę! – Angela Morrissey *2009: Podniebny pościg – Dziennikarka śledcza *2009: Program ochrony Księżniczek – Chelsea *2009: Strażak Sam i wielki pożar w Pontypandy – **Helen Flood, **James *2010: Barbie w świecie mody – Glimmer *2010: Harriet szpieguje: Wojna blogów – Marion Hawthorne *2010: Marmaduke *2010: Tom i Jerry i Sherlock Holmes – Red *2010: Winx Club: Magiczna przygoda − Musa *2011: Aniołki i spółka: Zielona szkoła – Łakotka *2011: Barbie: Akademia Księżniczek – Isla *2011: Boska przygoda Sharpay *2011: Scooby Doo: Pogromcy wampirów – Kelly Smith *2011: Zhu Zhu Pets: Wielka przygoda chomików *2012: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 2 – Kattrin *2012: Kot Prot Gwiazdkę urządzi w lot – słonica Ewunia *2012: Kumple z dżungli – kierunek biegun – Batricia *2012: Tom i Jerry: Robin Hood i jego Księżna Mysz – Marion *2012: Wyśpiewać marzenia *2013: Bella Sara: Opowieść o magicznej krainie koni – Deru *2013: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – **Księżniczka Cadance, **Cheerilee, **różne role *2013: Ratujmy Mikołaja – Truskawka *2013: Smerfy 2 *2013: Tom i Jerry i magiczna fasola – Ruda Wróżka *2014: Dzwoneczek i bestia z Nibylandii *2014: Ferie zimowe Kacpra i Emmy – Kokos *2014: Koko smoko *2014: Pszczółka Maja. Film *2014: Winx Club. Tajemnica morskich głębin − Tecna *2015: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni – **Dziekan Cadance, **„Blueberry Cake” *2015: Niesamowity świat April – April *2015: Obrót życia – prawdziwa Ariana Berlin *2016: DC Super Hero Girls: Bohater Roku – Harley Quinn *2016: DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High – Harley Quinn *2016: Matka i córka: Droga do marzeń – **stewardessa, **kelnerka *2016: Norman Television *2016: Sekretne życie zwierzaków domowych – Kate *2016: Strażak Sam i bohaterowie burzy – **Helen Flood, **James *2018: Spider-Man Uniwersum – Rio Morales Seriale *1960: Flintstonowie – Kryptella Szkaradna (trzecia wersja) *1965-1994: Ach ten... Snoopy (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 25) *1982: Listonosz Pat – Katy (serie V-VI) *1986-1987: Mój mały kucyk – Księżniczka (druga wersja) *1987-1990: Kacze opowieści – **Śpiewająca harfa (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 44), **Harpia Anastazja (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 46) *1988-1994: Garfield i przyjaciele – Nermal *1988-1993: Hrabia Kaczula – Dziewczyna z fanklubu Niani (druga wersja; odc. 61) *1989-1992: Karmelowy obóz – Ruby *1991-2004: Pełzaki (druga wersja) *1992-1994: Mała syrenka – Ariel (druga wersja dubbingu) *1995–2001: Mały Miś – **Jedna z wydr (odc. 44b, 45a), **Mały Szop (odc. 63b) *1997-2009: Bibi Blocksberg – Margie Thunderstorm (odc. 23) *1997-2001: Teletubisie *1998: Dziesięcioro przykazań – opowieści dla dzieci *1998-2001: Kotopies (druga wersja dubbingu) *1998-2000: Tęczowe rybki – **jeden z kumpli Daniela (odc. 13a), **Igraszka (odc. 14a), **Angela (odc. 15b), **jeden z uczniów chwalących Błękitka (odc. 16a) *1999: Bob budowniczy – Czerpak *1999: Futurama – **kosmetyczka (odc. 6), **Głowa Pameli Anderson (odc. 6), **Stephanie (odc. 8), **Kobieta z torebką (odc. 9), **Sędzia (odc. 15), **Blaszany Tim (odc. 17), **Michelle (odc. 32) *1999-2002: Smyki – Fizz *1999: SpongeBob Kanciastoporty *1999-2001: Wodnikowe Wzgórze – **papuga #1 (odc. 12), **Ruda (wiewiórka) (odc. 25), **Jona (jeż) (odc. 34, 37), **łasica (odc. 38) *2000-2002: Pupilek *2001-2007: Ach, ten Andy! – **Betty (odc. 72), **Żona Burmistrza Rotha (odc. 73) *2001-2003: Clifford *2001: Doktor Melchior Wyderko *2001: Ekstremalne kaczory – Ariel *2001-2004: Krówka Mu Mu (wersja TVP) *2001: Nowe przygody Madeline *2001-2008, 2013: Odlotowe agentki – Mandy (seria VI) *2001: Przygody Timmy’ego – Weronika *2001-2007: Rodzina Rabatków − Bławatek *2001-2002: Roztańczona Angelina – Alicja *2002-2010: Baśnie i bajki polskie – **Zosia (odc. 15), **Chłopiec (odc. 15), **Gospodyni (odc. 15), **Dziewczyna (odc. 15), **Królowa utopców (odc. 17), **Utopcze niemowlę (odc. 17), **Utopczyca (odc. 17) *2002: Beyblade V-Force *2002-2004: Fillmore na tropie – Tina (odc. 14) *2002-2008: Gwiazdka Laury *2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek *2003-2004: Bracia koala – Mysia *2003-2005: Kaczor Dodgers – **Ellomold, czarodziejka z królestwa wróżek (odc. 22a), **dziewczynka #2 (odc. 23b), **jedna z hawajskich kosmitek (odc. 24a), **Antena (odc. 25-26) *2003: Kot Crawford – Harrieta (odc. 5-7, 9-11, 13) *2003-2007: JoJo z cyrku – Trina Nalini *2003: Legenda Nezha *2003: Robociki – Kulka #2 *2003: Szczenięce lata Clifforda − Narcysia *2003-2008: Truskawkowe ciastko − Pomarańczka (wersja TVP) *2003-2007: Z życia nastoletniego robota *2004: Klub Winx – **Chimera (serie 1-3), **Digit (serie 1-3), **Tecna (odcinki specjalne, druga wersja dubbingu serii 3, serie 5-7) *2004-2007: Nieidealna – **Patti Perez, **Mary Ferry *2004: Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny *2004-2006: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! – Nova *2005-2007: A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines – **Michelle Moreno (odc. 24, 46, 49), **Liza (odc. 25, 40), **Magnes (odc. 26, 37, 47), **Rachel Logan (odc. 30, 39), **brat Carlosa (odc. 31), **dziewczyna sprzedająca losy na loterię (odc. 37), **Madison (odc. 38), **Firekat (odc. 39), **Nicole (odc. 46), **pani Ross (odc. 52) *2005-2008: Ben 10 – Studentka Akademii Bancroft (odc. 25) *2005: B-Daman – Assadol *2005: Doraemon – Mama Sunetarō (odc. 2b) *2005: Fifi – Makusia *2005-2008: Johnny Test – **głos komputera (odc. 75a), **Dutchy (odc. 78b) *2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – **Mary (odc. 23), **Daina (odc. 81) *2005-2008: Robotboy – Robotboy *2005-2007: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee – Rachel Irwin *2005: Spadkobiercy Tytanów − Arachne (odc. 14) *2006: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry’ego – **panna Kształtna (odc. 19b), **kangurzyca (odc. 25b), **kobieta w białym fartuchu (odc. 26a) *2006-2008: Dolina Koni – **Molly Washington (wersja TV), **Calypso (wersja TV), **Zoey Stilton (wersja DVD), **Caby (odc. 30, 33) *2006: Friday Wear – Sandra *2006: Galactik Football – **Zoelin, **Tia (odc. 33-78), **Dame Simbai (odc. 33-78) *2006: Hannah Montana – **Sarah (odc. 15, 17, 21, 24, 27-28, 40, 42, 64, 92), **Carmen (odc. 22), **Henrietta Laverne (odc. 25), **Natasha (odc. 37), **Stephanie (odc. 41) *2006: Kapitan Flamingo – **Ruth-Ann (odc. 27-52), **Owen (odc. 27-52) *2006-2007: Lola i Virginia *2006: ŌBAN Star Racers – **Eva (Molly), **Ning (odc. 14, 16, 20, 23-24), **Opiekunka małej Evy (odc. 18) *2006: Pokémon: Diament i Perła – **Marian – komentator pokazów w Sinnoh, **Trenerka Altarii (odc. 10), **Melodi (odc. 20), **Oralie (odc. 21), **Forsycja (odc. 25), **Trenerka Scythera (odc. 49) *2006: Power Rangers: Mistyczna moc – Vida / Różowy Mistyczny Ranger *2006: Power Rangers S.P.D. – Z / Żółty B Squad Ranger *2006: Rozgadana farma – Sabrina *2006: Supercyfry – **Agent 73 (odc. 12, 16), **Agent 100 (odc. 13, 16, 18, 22-23) *2006: Szczypta magii – Jojo *2006: Team Galaxy − kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny – Felina *2006: Wspaniałe zwierzaki *2006-2009: Wymiennicy *2007: Chop Socky Chooks: Kung Fu Kurczaki *2007: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place – **Gigi (odc. 2, 9, 24), **Nelie (odc. 17), **Dziewczyna Kena (odc. 19), **Kobieta Kot (odc. 19), **Eve (odc. 21), **Stevie (odc. 60-63) *2007: H2O − wystarczy kropla − **Emma Gilbert, **Młoda Gracie (odc. 23) *2007: Magi-Nation − **Swip (odc. 14), **Sikan *2007: Mania – Pusia *2007: Nastologia – Shazzer *2007: Pokémon: Wymiar walki – **Marian, **Trenerka Parasecta (odc. 4), **Sierżant Jenny (odc. 7), **Pomocnica Saturna (odc. 8), **Summer (odc. 10), **Cocoa (odc. 34) *2007: Power Rangers: Operacja Overdrive − **Tori Hanson (odc. 20-21), **Kira Ford (odc. 20-21), **Vella *2007-2008: Pradawny ląd – Chapuś *2007-2008: Will i Dewitt – Will *2007-2008: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki – Katie *2007: Zagroda według Otisa *2008: Agent specjalny Oso – Centrala *2008: Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy – **Runo Misaki, **Maron (odc. 81) *2008: Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni – **Black Canary (odc. 16, 25, 43), **Ogień (odc. 50, 54, 58), **Georgette Taylor (odc. 56), **Ruby Ryder (odc. 61), **Fiona (odc. 64) *2008: Była sobie Ziemia – **prezenterka wiadomości lokalnych (odc. 1), **Debbie Gibbons (odc. 2, 17), **Lin (odc. 19) *2008: Gormiti – **Gina (odc. 4, 6, 13, 21), **Dziennikarka w telewizji (odc. 12) *2008: Inazuma 11 – Nelly Raimon *2008: Księżniczka z Krainy Słoni – Azuza (odc. 6) *2008: My Little Pony: Poznajcie kucyki – Cheerilee *2008: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – **Francis (odc. 55), **Doris (odc. 79) *2008: Pokémon: Galaktyczne Bitwy - **Marian, **Ursula (odc. 10) **Marilyn (odc. 20) *2008: Stacyjkowo *2008: Stich! *2008: Strażak Sam (serial animowany 2008) – **Helen Flood, **James *2008: Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek − **Padma (odc. 1), **Piper (odc. 3), **Addison (odc. 6) *2008: True Jackson – Nina (odc. 57) *2009: Aniołki i spółka – Misza – Diabeł Stróż *2009: Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki *2009: Dinopociąg – Penelopa Protoceratops (odc. 47a) *2009: Huntik: Łowcy tajemnic – Sophie Casterwill *2009: Ja w kapeli *2009: Pokémon: Gwiazdy Ligi Sinnoh - **Marian (odc. 4-7, 10, 14, 17-20) **Ursula (odc. 4-5, 17-18) *2009-2011: Jake i Blake – Annie *2009–2010: Jonas *2009: Liga Złośliwców *2009: Noddy w Krainie Zabawek – Tessie *2009–2010: Plan Totalnej Porażki *2009: Power Rangers RPM – **matka z dzieckiem (odc. 7), **przyjaciółka Summer (odc. 8-9), **policjantka (odc. 10), **jedna z członkiń Alfabetycznej Zupy (odc. 11), **Vasquez (odc. 22) *2009: Przystanek dżungla – **Katie, **Lindsay (odc. 11-17) *2009: Sally Bollywood – **Swietłana (odc. 5a, 29b, 36a), **Bella (odc. 30b), **Matias (odc. 31a), **Kevina (odc. 32a, 42b, 44a, 47ab, 52a), **Alice (odc. 36b), **Kate (odc. 40a), **Edna (odc. 41b), **David (odc. 45b), **Melody M. (odc. 48a), **Nirmala (odc. 50b) *2009: Tara Duncan – Madnej (odc. 1, 10) *2010: Big Time Rush – **księżniczka Svetlana (odc. 40), **Muriel (odc. 42), **Lucy (odc. 43, 47, 49, 51, 53, 55-56, 61, 63-65, 67-68, 73-74) *2010-2013: Chuck i przyjaciele – Boomer *2010: Drużyna bejbisiów *2010–2011, 2014: Kotka Pusia – Kotka Pusia *2010: Kick Strach się bać *2010: Księga dżungli *2010: Kumple z dżungli – Batricia *2010: Leci królik *2010–2011: Lego: Fabryka bohaterów *2010-2013: Liga Młodych – Marsjanka / M’gann „Megan” M’orzz *2010: Mike i Molly – Victoria Flynn *2010: Mój kumpel anioł – **Linda (odc. 3), **Courtney (odc. 6), **Lou (odc. 10), **Sarah (odc. 44) *2010: Mr Young – **Brap (odc. 37), **panna Słomkinson (odc. 54), **Patsy Pickles (odc. 56), **Lucy (odc. 61), **reporterka (odc. 63) *2010: Oktonauci – **niesporczak Leoś (odc. 74), **ryba (odc. 76), **mała rybka (odc. 86), **rekin młot #2 (odc. 91) *2010: Para królów *2010: Pokémon: Czerń i biel − **Billy Jo (odc. 35-36 serii XVI), **chłopiec, który wybrał Duckletta do bitwy (odc. 14 serii XVII) *2010: Pound Puppies: Psia paczka – **Pracowniczka salonu piękności (odc. 28), **Patches (odc. 33-34, 37-39, 42, 45, 47, 50, 65), **gwary *2010: Powodzenia, Charlie! – **Nina/Tina (odc. 24), **Dolly (odc. 26), **Kelsey (odc. 83, 94) *2010-2012: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów – Cień (odc. 7) *2010: Tempo Express – **Jin-lian (odc. 21), **Marie (odc. 22) *2010: Totalna Porażka w Trasie – Katie *2010-2013: Transformers Prime – Sierra (odc. 11) *2010: Umizoomi – Syrenka (odc. 32) *2011-2016: Austin i Ally – **Country Kociak (odc. 33), **europejska modelka (odc. 39) *2011: Bąbelkowy świat gupików – **Krab grający na perkusji (odc. 5), **Mama Aviego (odc. 6), **jedna z małych złotych rybek (odc. 9), **Gill (odc. 67-80) *2011: Groove High – **Coco, **dyrektor Iris Berence *2011: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii – królowa Koralia (odc. 53, 78a, 80b, 84b, 99-100) *2011: Jessie – **Victoria „Vic” Montesano (odc. 51), **Darla Shannon (odc. 53-54, 82) *2011: Kumple z dżungli – na ratunek – Batricia *2011: Maleńcy – Brzdąc *2011: Miś Muki – **papuzice duże (odc. 29), **Lin-hu (odc. 41, 45) *2011: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – **Księżniczka Cadance, **Silver Spoon (odc. 12, 32, 56, 70, 80, 95, 110), **Pumpkin Cake (odc. 38), **Dzielna Do (odc. 42, 69, 131), **Cheerilee (odc. 85), **Kolekcjonerka rzeczy związanych z Dzielną Do (odc. 83), **różne role (odc. 66-78) *2011: Na tropie króla lasu – **Bryan, **Aneta, **jeden z pomidorów (odc. 26) *2011: ThunderCats – Cheetara *2011: Wielkie zawody w Przystani Elfów *2011: Z kopyta – Misty Paul (odc. 16) *2012-2015: Henio Tulistworek – Lilka *2012: Kaijudo - Mistrzowie pojedynków – Portia (odc. 14) *2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – Cymbasia (odc. 4b) *2012: Lato w mieście – **Anna (odc. 25, 30), **Shira Kahana (odc. 32, 34-35, 37-45, 47-48, 50) *2012: Lego Friends – Sophie *2012: Musical Elma – **Królowa (odc. 2), **Krowa #1 (odc. 7), **Dwójka (odc. 9), **Ptasia mama (odc. 13), **Pomidor (odc. 14) *2012: Ranczo Leny – Lena (odc. 1-26) *2012: Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja – Heidi Weinerman\ *2012: Robot i potwór – J.D. *2012: Super zdrowe potwory – Pilar (odc. 14) *2012: Troskliwe Misie: Witamy w Krainie Troskliwości – Zgodna Misia *2012: Wolfblood – panna Fitzgerald (odc. 3, 5, 7, 15, 18, 20, 25-26) *2013: Alisa i kosmiczna klasa – **Masza, **pani minister Kantyleny (odc. 8), **głos w pomieszczeniu z katapultą (odc. 17), **Komurbi (odc. 18), **zawodniczka z przeciwnej drużyny (odc. 23) *2013: Astro-małpy *2013: Chica Vampiro. Nastoletnia wampirzyca – Lynette De La Torre *2013: Grzmotomocni – Veronica (odc. 18) *2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – **Elektra, **Księżniczka Ewa (odc. 42-43), **Grażynka, **tłum *2013: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – **Kometa (odc. 27a), **głos z głośnika zbroi (odc. 27b) *2013–2014: Power Rangers Megaforce *2013: Przygody słoniczki Elli – Metalowa Alice (odc. 15-17, 19-20) *2013: Psi patrol – **Everest (odc. 32, 34a, 37b, 41b, 46b, 48b, 49a, 50ab, 63a, 65a, 68a, 69ab, 72ab), **Juliusz (odc. 42a) *2013: Rick i Morty – **Straszna Melissa (odc. 2), **Animatroniczne kukiełki w jelicie (odc. 3), **Głos z głośnika (odc. 3), **Koleżanka Jessici (odc. 6), **Mar-Sza (odc. 7), **Tammy Gueterman (odc. 11, 16, 21), **Weterynarz (odc. 12), **mały Roy (odc. 13), **żona Roya (odc. 13), **Dzwonek (odc. 15), **Statek Ricka (odc. 17, 21) *2013: Sanjay i Craig *2013: Steven Universe – Perła *2013: The Avatars – Izabel (odc. 11) *2013–2014: Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd – Ella *2013: Tupcio Chrupcio – Borys (odc. 3, 5, 7-10, 12-16, 18, 20, 24, 26-29, 34-35, 37-39, 41-42, 45, 47, 49, 51) *2013: Turbo FAST – Jennie Shelstein (odc. 7a, 44a) *2013: Wujcio Dobra Rada – **Jackie (odc. 32), **Mieszkanka wyspy (odc. 33), **Dziewczyna na skuterze (odc. 33), **Fioletowa torba (odc. 37), **Emilka (odc. 65), **Kelnerka (odc. 66), **Blondwłosa kobieta (odc. 70) *2013: Zack i Kwak *2013: Zakątek pomysłów – pani Igiełka *2014: Ciasteczkowe filmy *2014: Dora i przyjaciele − Marlena *2014: Dziewczyna poznaje świat – **Harper Burgess (odc. 33), **Yindra (odc. 35), **pani Oben (odc. 38), **Sarah (odc. 40) *2014: Fangbone! – Melodika (odc. 4) *2014: LoliRock *2014: Małe czarodziejki *2014: Max i Shred – **mama Kevina (odc. 3), **reporterka Rebecca (odc. 7) *2014: Peg + Kot – Viv *2014: Petz Klub – Nina *2014: Trojaczki – **pani Bochenek (odc. 3, 9, 19, 21-23, 31, 34, 46, 48, 65), **właścicielka psa (odc. 64) *2015: Czworo i pół przyjaciela – **Nicola (odc. 1, 6-7), **pani Manchini (odc. 3), **hrabina (odc. 4), **pracowniczka banku (odc. 5), **pies #4 (Dana) (odc. 15), **panna Brise (odc. 16), **panna Spungle (odc. 19), **Nino (odc. 20) *2015: DC Super Hero Girls – Harley Quinn *2015: Dinotrux – Skya *2015: Henio Dzióbek – Krycha (odc. 30a) *2015: Koko smoko – Koko Smoko *2015: Między nami, misiami – Samantha (odc. 35) *2015: Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot – mama Marinette (odc. 2, 11, 16, 19, 20, 23, 25-26) *2015: Popelki – Bezia *2015: Shimmer i Shine – Strażniczka Klejnotu (odc. 24a) *2015: The Returned – Sara *2015: Transformers: Robots in Disguise – przewodnik (odc. 24) *2015: Troskliwe Misie i kuzyni – Zgodna Misia *2015: Złotowłosa i Miś – **Miś, **Mama Miś *2016: Elena z Avaloru – Orizaba (odc. 10) *2017: Garderoba Julie Gry *2009: League of Legends – **Amumu, **Miss Fortune, **Tristana (stary głos) *2012: Winx Club: Pierwsza randka – Musa Słuchowiska *2009: Mała syrenka – Syrena III *2013: Beniowski. Fragmenty poematu – chór Programy *2012: Księżniczki Disneya: Królewska ceremonia Koncerty *2009: Miley Cyrus: Na żywo w Berlinie Wykonanie piosenek Filmy *1978: Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach *1980: Lis i pies *1986: Mój mały kucyk *1993: Yabba Dabba Do! (druga wersja dubbingu) *1998: Życzenie wigilijne Richiego Richa *2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia („Bibbidi Bobbidi Bu II”) *2002: Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu *2002: Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót („Jedna z dwóch jasnych gwiazd”, Dziś wiem”) *2003: Księga dżungli 2 („Dzicy… jak my”) *2003: Mój brat niedźwiedź *2004: 7 krasnoludków − historia prawdziwa *2004: Clifford: Wielka przygoda *2004: Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny *2006: Bob budowniczy na Dzikim Zachodzie *2006: Krowy na wypasie (wersja Canal+) *2006: Magiczna kostka *2006: Stefan Malutki *2007: Klub Winx – Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa *2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby... („Doskonałość”, Motyw Anastazji”) *2007: Zaczarowana *2008: Dzwoneczek *2008: Mysi agenci *2008: Scooby Doo i król Goblinów *2009: Ciekawski George: Małpiszon i gwiazdka *2009: Pokémon: Arceus i Klejnot Życia *2010: Kochaj Ziemię *2010: Kocurro *2010: Scooby Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo *2011: Scooby Doo: Pogromcy wampirów *2013: Kacper i Emma - najlepsi przyjaciele *2013: Kraina lodu („Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć”, Mam tę moc”, Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć (Repryza)”) *2013: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *2013: Ratujmy Mikołaja *2014: Ferie zimowe Kacpra i Emmy *2014: Magiczne święta Kacpra i Emmy *2015: Gorączka lodu („Dzień jak ze snu”) *2015: Monster High: Boo York, Boo York – Nefera *2017: Piękna i Bestia („''Bella''”, „''Gaston''”, „''Gościem bądź''”, „Piękna i Bestia (repryza)”) Seriale *1984: Tomek i przyjaciele (od serii VIII wzwyż) *1987: Było sobie życie *1987-1990: Kacze opowieści (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 68) *1988-1994: Garfield i przyjaciele *1988-2005: Nowy Testament (odc. 4, 6, 11, 14) *1989-1992: Karmelowy obóz (odc. 34) *1990: Filiputki *1991: Przygody Syrenki *1991: Bola i Mada *1992-1994: Mała syrenka (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 3, 6, 9, 15, 20) *1992: Shin-chan *1993-1994: Hello Kitty *1994: Byli sobie wynalazcy (druga wersja dubbingu) *1995-2000: Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (wersja Boomeranga) *1997-2009: Bibi Blocksberg (druga wersja dubbingu) *1997: Byli sobie odkrywcy (druga wersja dubbingu) *1998-2004: Atomówki (odc. 59) *1999-2004: Mały Bill (odc. 2) *1999: Miasteczko South Park (odc. 220) *2000-2006: Hamtaro − wielkie przygody małych chomików *2000: Przygody szewczyka Grzesia *2000-2006: Słowami Ginger *2000: Sztruksik *2001: Marco i Gina *2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek *2002: Maks i Ruby (odc. 2b) *2003-2004: Bracia koala (piosenka końcowa) *2003: Dzieci pani Pająkowej ze Słonecznej Doliny *2003-2008: Truskawkowe ciastko (wersja TVP) *2004-2009: Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (odc. 67) *2004: Klub Winx *2004-2007: Nieidealna *2004-2006: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long (odc. 17) *2005-2008: Ben 10 *2005: Dzieci pani Pająkowej ze Słonecznej Doliny *2005: Kraina Elfów *2005: Noddy *2005: Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny *2005: Przygoda Noddy’ego na wyspie *2005-2007: Trollz *2006: H2O − wystarczy kropla *2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki *2006: Supercyfry *2006-2009: Wymiennicy *2007: Fineasz i Ferb *2007-2008, 2014: Happy Monster Band *2007-2010: Moi przyjaciele – Tygrys i Kubuś *2007: Sushi Pack *2007-2010: Tropiciele zagadek *2008: Agent specjalny Oso *2008-2009: Mighty B *2008: Wakfu *2009: Fanboy i Chum Chum (odc. 33) *2009: Liga Złośliwców *2010: PopPixie *2010: Zwyczajny serial (odc. 133-134) *2011–2013: Looney Tunes Show (odc. 2) *2011: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (piosenka tytułowa, odc. 51, 73, 79, 90, 110) *2011: Rycerz Mike *2012-2014: Ben 10: Omniverse (odc. 41-48, 52-54) *2012: Littlest Pet Shop (piosenka tytułowa w seriach II-IV) *2012: Tajemnicze Złote Miasta *2012: Troskliwe Misie: Witamy w Krainie Troskliwości *2013: Czarownica Emma *2013: Rick i Morty (odc. 15) *2013: Steven Universe (piosenka tytułowa, odc. 16, 59, 87, S1) *2014: Inspektor Gadżet *2014: Małe czarodziejki *2015: Szkoła Czarownic Słuchowiska *2012: Boży bojownicy Kategoria:Przyjaciele zaproszeni przez uczestników